


Hisashiburi

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t know you were smoking….” His manager said as he take of out on the drive way handing the vehicle like it was a toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hisashiburi

**Author's Note:**

> Akame, Jin/Meisa  
> Fluff bit of angst  
> Future...  
> other warnings? Overprotective: KAT-TUN, stressful/bad boy:ish Kamenashi  
> Tried to keep the chars as much KAT-TUN:ish as I could ^^

Kazuya stepped out from the building, taking a deep breath knowing that these past days was going to be a pain in the ass. There was a honking sound and he see his manager waiting for him inside the car. He sighed, long stressful days were ahead of him. But the conferences about this year Dream Boys had gone well. lighting a smoke as he takes a deep breath to calm his shaking nerves and the stress inside him. He he puffs out a ring of smoke not caring as people walking passed him, wondering if they did recognize him with his dark sunglasses hiding his eyes and a black hat on his head, his hair pulled in a low horse tail and light make up hid the tiredness from on his face. Lean and masculine as he was but his outfit hid his body to starring eyes, dressed casual in a pair of styled blue jeans and a white T-shirt that clearly stood “fuck off” on in black letters. Throwing the smoke on the ground and putting it out with his boot before he open the door to the car as he slid into the seat giving a silent greeting to his manager.

“I didn’t know you were smoking….” His manager said as he takes the car out on the drive way handling the vehicle like it was a toy.

Kame just snort and didn’t answer that question.

“It’s bad for your health...”

“Silence..” Kazuya grumbles as he didn’t want to argue about it. Wondering how he would keep it out during these next common weeks, but knowing he always pulled it off one way or another. As much as he loved Dream Boys it could be stressful as hell and his nerves were just playing small tricks on him. The stress showing even before the rehearsal of the show started.

‘Kame calm down you can do this’ and he leans his head against the window, there was a fine day in Tokyo, the sun was shining and there was bearable temperature at the end of the summer nothing had changed not really, KAT-TUN was still their happy and strong self.

“We’re here…”

Kamenashi Kazuya the KAT-TUN’s “KA” gave a silent “Arigatou” and opens the door; it was time to face today's work. Entering Jimusho greeting Kohai’s with his genial smile and he pat some on the head's, some tried to steal a hug from him which he of course accepted. This was worth all the effort of work, of course Kazuya loved his work he would never end his dream, but someday it was just too stressful but the hugs comforted him in some way, he managed to reach the KAT-TUN’s dressing room that was safe from preying eyes.

Kame-chan!” Koki squeal as Kame of course got clomped by none other than Koki, Kame smiled as he hugged Koki back.

“How was the meeting?”

“Fine, but there were just talks about ideas and talks about actors and how the set was going to look like…” Kazuya gave them a smile as he walked over to his locker.

“Kame-chan, is that smoke I smell from you?”

Kazuya nod slowly.

“I'm sorry…” He softly gave a smile as he changed into a lot softer clothes.

“Kame-chan, don’t get too worked up cause of this, ne…”

Kazuya nod again.

“Thanks guys…”

Somehow he felt uneasy it was something inside him that falter, his source of strength wasn’t there. Even if he had pulled through Dream Boys these past years without “him” but his soul missed him and his hand reaches unconsciously towards his phone flipping it opened, no message no missed calls, not from his best friend that mattered the most.

“Kame, time for work, come on.”

Kame break out from his trance as he nod, putting down his phone in his pocket as he fallowed after his dorky friends ready for their dance lesson, hopping it could calm down his racing nerves making him feel raw.

\-----

Spinning left, then spinning right. Taking a step to the side as he changed position with Ueda. Feeling a bit dizzy as he swept the floor and changing position with Koki. The stress had reached him, boiling inside his veins and he stop his spinning motion before he would lose his footing as he panted after breath.

“Kame, daijoubu?” Junno asked.

Kazuya nods hazy as he find the floor before he would keel over. Soon did he feel a towel press against his sweat cover brow and a water bottle press up in front of him.

He grab it and take a long thirst full gulp as he felt the water cool down his throat.

“Well it’s starting guys…” Was all Nakamaru say looking a bit worried as Kame pouted.

“I’ll be fine…”  He managed to stand up once again.

Nakamaru give him a look and nodded, like if you are sure.

Kazuya knew they would be his silent support to the stressful days to come; they would hang over him like a protecting cover, nagging him to eat, feed him when they got the possibility to do so. But he felt grateful, just letting it go, be Kamenashi Kazuya not the prefect Kamenashi Kazuya; that everyone saw. But the workaholic Kame loved his work and dotting it. He nodded towards continuing, hopping he wouldn’t pass out from it, as they took their sharp spinning turns but the world stayed on his focus and he didn’t spin of his axis. A towel dropped across his shoulder and he smiled. His muscles did spam he felt raw and beat, but in a good way, just like he wanted.

After a warm shower putting his stressful mind to rest, bury those thoughts deep inside him. He open his door to his apartment and a “Tadaima” fell from his lips and eight paws sounds was heard tripping lightly over the floor as he chuckled. Leaving his shoes on the genkan stepping over his gleeful dogs as he venture into the kitchen to grab a small bite before he was going to take a long walk with his dogs, glad that today’s schedule didn’t have any more plans. It was lunch time and knowing his dear band mates if he said he hadn’t eaten they would shuffle down food through his throat and he rather avoid that.

He gave his dog something to snack on while he throws together a sandwich with salad, ham and some pieces of zucchini and grabbing a bottle of water taking some gulps as he bites down the sandwich and tries to think on what to eat for dinner.

“Ran-chan, Jelly, go out…” He said childishly as Ran-chan was still munching on her food giving a whine: like not now I am eating. Kazuya chuckled and venture into the bathroom to give his dogs enough time to gulp down their food. Grabbing two pair of leashes as his dogs strode over to him. Opening the door and his dogs wag their tails the noses sniffing the floor trying to pick up a trail, for once he had time to walk his dogs over his busy schedule and this fine weather on this day was just perfect. Ran-chan seemed to get a whiff of something trailing after it as Kame felt the other leash tense and Jelly had found something interesting around a bush and Kame needed to stop but Ran-chan whined wanting to continue consider she had picked out a trail, and she looked back at her owner whining.

“Jelly, come on.” Kame yanks a bit at the leash as Jelly left the bush and run towards Kame with full speed and stopping beside Ran nipping her in the ear as they continue forward, but Kame tugged the leash getting both to stop while he took a lit and a smoke, he lit it as he continue walking, drawing out a puff of air, he got some looks sent his way, but his nerves kept in check, if KAT-TUN saw him now they would throw the smoke away and scold him for sure. More than he deserved, probably. Kazuya put out the now finished smoke as he heard a bark from Ran-chan, a happy bark as she had picked up familiar scent Kame guessed. She pulled the leash while he tried as to speak lit the third smoke that day as he struggled to also hold the end of the leash as he mumbled ‘quit it Ran-chan’, but as demanding she was, she managed to escape as Kame lost his hold on the leash but managed to lit the smoke seeing Ran-chan running full speed with nose held high and Jelly made a whinny noise. Kame of course had to run after Ran consider his desperate shout for her to ‘stop’ was not available, Ran was not simply not listening to her owner.

“Ran-chan stop, stay, bad girl…” He yells out as Ran was of course running much faster than despite his running on the baseball field.

Kazuya spots Ran-chan stopping and barking at a person’s feet’ s as she stood up on two hind legs trying to get the persons attention. Kame closed in, one leash still secured in his hand as he panted after breath.

“I’m so sorry, she escaped and I…..” The words died in his mouth when the person turns around starring into his brown shocked eyes, those eyes would Kame never forget and another bark came from Ran as long fingers and a soft hand began to stroke her four in a greeting.

“So it was indeed you, Ran…”

Kame feel a shiver run down his spine at that voice.

“Jin…”

Jin’s eyes met Kame’s once again and a smile braced his lips.

“So I’m still “Jin” to you…”

Kazuya chuckled at that, what a question from a man he had known for over eleven years. He puff out some smoke, not bother to grab a hold on Ran’s leash as she was sniffing around Jin wagging her tail.

“Smoke isn’t good for your health, Kazu…”

Kame’s eyes darken a bit getting a frowning face expression at that whiny voice, and Jin picked the smoke from Kame’s small fingers whiteout asking and takes a drag as he tried to seek out Kame’s eyes.

“Should you say…”

Jin chuckled.

“Don’t make it a bad habit…”

Kazuya sighed as he takes his smoke back. Taking a drag of it as he felt his leash stretch a bit as his eyes was still on that man in front of him.

Akanishi saw something flicker in Kame’s eyes, stress and it wasn’t the first time he had seen it.

“So the slow process of planning this year Dream Boy’s has started, huh.”

Kazyta drags in another drag of smoke as he nod slowly and let the puff of smoke out from the deeps of his lungs. Jin wanted to pull the younger into a safe embrace, telling him to calm down but something stopped him.

“You do fine, you’re Kamenashi Kazuya…”

“Meaning?” Kame ask as his face shadowed in a frown.

Jin grabbed a hold on the smoke once again.

“Don’t forget you’re human too…” Jin added as he puffed out smoke.

Kame frowned even more, sometimes he wonder that himself.

Jin put out that now finished smoke, burn out on the ground.

Kame break Jin’s intense stare as he fished after Ran’s leash as he felt strangely a small glimmer of hope embrace his heart. He missed Jin, his scolding, his solitude maybe there was a tiny hope that Jin would be for him this year. Scolding him, nagging him into eating like the rest of KAT-TUN would do, but hearing it from Jin would mean more from the four voices from T-TUN. He gesture for them to continue walking as the wind breeze made him shiver, but in a good way.

“I’m sorry…”

Kame smiled a part of him accepted that and the tugging inside his heart lessen.

“Promise me one thing…”

“What?” Jin chuckled, as he barely heard Kame’s low mumble and he hinted a bit fear behind that sweet voice of a turtle.

“You’ll be there…”

Jin smiled feeling lighter than he had in previous years.

“I promise…”

Kame laughed heartily as he almost stumbled over Jelly and Ran was happy trotting after Jin with her tongue hanging outside. He holds out both leashes to Jin who accepted them with a smile as he grabs a hold on them; consider that he had two tails trailing after him happily.

“So how’s married life?”

Jin chuckled.

“It’s good, I manage and well, baby on the way and demanding wife what more can I ask for…”

Kame chuckled.

“Good point…” Tough Kame couldn’t ignore the tugging in his heart that decreased even more.

Jin chuckled.

“Yea….”

“How is everyone?”

Kame looks at Jin, meeting their gazes from the corner of Jin’s eye.

“They’re good, going strong but they miss you… I miss you” He wanted to add

“More like you guys are going strong. I’m either a spot under you or over you….”

Kame chuckled low, as he searched after something in his pocket, his lighter and his package of smoke and was about to smoke the forth smoke that day but it got snatched away by a pair of long fingers and he met a pair of strenuous eyes and Kame frowned in a pout.

“No more smoking for you…”

Kame sighed cursing Jin silently as they reached a beautiful scenario that lay in front of them.

“I said I’ll be here, enough said with that…” Jin said as he gaze into Kame’s brown eyes, still seeing the stress buried within.

His long fingers caress that warm cheek feeling goosebumps under his skin. He take a step closer to the youngest member of KAT-TUN.

Kame felt his heart speed up, as he gazed up and into Jin’s eyes and his hand reach up palming his around Jin’s warm hand that still lay against his cheek. His lips opened slightly and with a final push with his feet their lips melted together and then Kame’s hand fell from where it was holding Jin’s right hand boneless and felt arms wound themselves around his waist. The rest of his body melted into a puddle of go and the only thing he could hear was his heart beating strongly in his ears.

Ran gave a heartily bark as he walked around the couple wagging her tail as Jelly just bark joining the fun clueless on what happen.

Only air broke them apart and Kazuya’s fingers couldn’t help to cares his bottom lips and a smile was spread upon it. With the sound of birds both looked up as a small pack of birds flow over their heads making Kame stumbled into Jin’s embrace and his head fitted perfectly at the hollow of Jin’s shoulder and throat.

He knew he wasn’t alone as he wrap his arms securely around Jin’s waists. Nuzzling down his head against a warm throat pressing a kiss there. His lips lingered there breathing in the musky sent that was Jin. Jin would be there; Jin would nag at him, scold him, be his strength once again and be his dune of comfort when he was heading for the wrong direction. Jin would be Jin and that was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it didn’t become to cheesy ^^ xD


End file.
